theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trebonius Artorius
Trebonius Artorius is a Nibenese student at Imperial Battlemage Academia. The simple son of a hugely successful father, he has failed to live up to his name, failed to live up to his expectations, and failed to give his parents - and others - any hope of carrying on the torch of his family's name. Overweight, slow, stupid with the only thing he has going for him being rather strong, and perhaps a good mage. A hard worker, yet failing to produce results, his father has paid for him to be put through this tough school. Tough luck, he tells himself but at least he got in, even if it's with his father's money. Perhaps he is just too hard on himself, he wonders or perhaps he is just honest with himself. Same difference either way. Prideful, yet with a trust impossible to break once gained, a good follower and supporter but not a good leader - despite his being decisive. Wishing to please his father and grow out of his shadow, Trebonius is here to stay. (Of course, he won't mention that this is because he is simply not allowed to fail - but no one needs to know that.) Academic Record He tried. We received an apology letter in advance from his tutor before he sat his trials. The letter stated the tutor tried and tried, and even made different approaches and methods but none of it seemed to work. It seems this student does not understand the questions he reads; he answers them not only incorrectly but in complete irrelevance to what was asked. One example is that he wrote the directions to the nearest apothecary, named who they were and said that they were a very nice man who gave him a potion when he had a particularly bad fever, and that they also gave him a bag of sweets on a question about alchemy. One short-answer question was answered with three full paragraphs that spilled over to the margins of the trial page, then he scribbled it all out then he drew an arrow from that ugly mess, and wrote another answer that is still completely wrong. The trial paper shows grievous misspellings all over. What did he mean by “arque arccia arch” on the question about Restoration? It is not a word and I fail to make sense of it; I suspect he delved into an anatomy text in preparation for this trial, learnt something he did not fully comprehend but still tried to use it so seem knowledgeable, and then misspelt the word to boot. Perhaps ask Luwen on her thoughts as to what he meant? In the practical component of the trial, Trebonius only showed promise in Destruction. He’s somewhat hamfisted about it, but he – surprisingly – did well. Has strong potential for Conjuration. Better than he thinks he is with the meteor hammer. Physical Report There is some hope. He has the skill and strength to be a good fighter and battlemage, but teaching him any skill or technique seems to fall short; he fails to apply knowledge, because he fails to understand. He doesn’t seem to know his own strength (nor is he self-aware), and therefore doesn’t recognise when he goes too hard, or when to stop. Tall, standing at 6ft. Hazel eyes. Jet black curly hair, past legion standard length; hangs over his eyes and reaches mid-section of neck, makes him look scruffy. Overweight, chubby. Tanned, olive complexion. Full-body tattoos and green warding. Biographical Notes The only son and child of Klytos and Lucretia Artorius, an enormously wealthy family and acquaintance of the Emperor. Comes from a family bloodline of battlemages. Klytos, however was a Legion general and later a high-ranking official in the Imperial City who made himself wealthy through his own means. Trebonius lived comfortably, and he never caused deliberate harm unless provoked but otherwise makes honest mistakes and accidents. A hard worker by all means, we have heard from his tutor that Trebonius does extra reading outside of classes but simply fails to understand concepts, no matter how much he goes over it. Entered the Academy through funding from his father. Additional Comments *DO NOT insult him on his forehead, don’t even make comments on it; he might take it the wrong way. There were occasions where he got into scuffles with others that insulted his looks, and he walked away with no more than a scratch. Further - don’t let him touch anything fragile, don’t let him near it; Trebonius has a tendency to break whatever he touches, and a tendency to touch things. Trebonius takes things literally, and doesn’t always (more often than not) understand figures of speech, so a warning to who reads this: be careful with your words, he could take it the wrong way, and act on that if he believes it is an order. There was one occasion last year in which he accompanied his father outside the city, and his father remarked that he felt cold and peckish, craving lamb to eat. So that night, Trebonius left their camp and found sheep in the clearing within the woods, pulled out his knife and killed a sheep before he proceeded to skin it. Trebonius did not notice the shepherd, too preoccupied with his task and the shepherd was too shocked to act; the shepherd later complained to Klytos, demanding some sort of compensation but later forgave the boy due to his simpleness, and honest remorse. Has potential to be a good soldier and battlemage, but not made for leadership. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Battlemage Academia Category:Nibenese